1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to avian enclosures. More specifically, the invention is directed at an externally separate device that rotates avian enclosures or a device that is part of the whole rotating avian enclosure.
2. Description of Prior Art
One of main purposes of avian enclosures for their owners is the enjoyment of watching birds. Unfortunately, backyard birdwatchers cannot see all sides of their birdfeeders and birdhouses. Some birds may be hidden or blocked from the birdwatcher's viewing area. As a result, some very interesting birdwatching activities are being necessarily missed-out on. However, if birdfeeders and birdhouses could be artificially rotated about their centers, there would be no more hidden viewing areas.